Sylvia Ganush
Mrs. Sylvia Ganush is the secondary antagonist of the 2009 satirical horror film Drag Me to Hell. She is the one who summoned the Lamia to seek retribution against the young loan officer Christine Brown. She was portrayed by Lorna Raver. Biography Sylvia was originally introduced as an elderly woman who came to Christine Brown asking for an extension on a loan for her home, yet Christine after talking this over with her boss, denied her the opportunity (despite being able to do otherwise): Sylvia became distraught and went down on her knees to beg Christine to reconsider in spite of other options such as living with her granddaughter Ilenka and even nursing homes. Yet Christine panicked and called security, angering Sylvia - who was deeply offended at what she saw as an attack on her dignity: she lunged at Christine but was removed by security guards. However Sylvia ambushed Christine in the parking lot outside the bank later that night, viciously attacking her before placing the Lamia curse on her. Sylvia later died before Christine could find her, making reversing the curse near-to-impossible. Christine went to Mrs. Ganush's former house to make peace with her in order to get rid of the curse, only to find herself at the old Gypsy woman's furneral as it were already too late. Sylvia's cynical granddaughter, Ilenka Ganush, says to Christine that she had it coming now that the curse is on her head. Later, after the recent death of local medium Shaun San Dena who tried to help her remove the curse in a seance but failed, Christine attempted to reverse the curse herself by digging up Sylvia Ganush's grave, and shoving the accursed button into her mouth after first making it a formal gift to her which, according to an old, traditional Gypsy custom as unexplained by seer Rham Jas, is to bestow Gypsy blessings upon the deceased by their loved ones to curry favor the departed's soul for truly the soul never dies. Unfortunately, Christine had used the wrong envelope, and at the end of the film, the right envelop was given to her by accident by her boyfriend. The curse reactivated, and Christine was dragged, screaming, into Hell to burn for all eternity. Gallery Christine Brown meets Sylvia Ganush.jpg|Christine Brown meeting Mrs Sylvia Ganush. Mrs. Ganush attacks Christine Brown.jpg|Sylvia Ganush attacking Christine in her car. Sylvia Ganush's Grave.jpg|Christine digging up Sylvia Ganush and believes she is shoving the cursed button down her throat in order to end the nightmare. Ilenka Ganush.jpg|Ilenka Ganush, Mrs. Ganush's granddaughter. Ilenka Ganush & Christine Brown.jpg|Ilenka Ganush blaming Christine Brown for her grandmother's misfortune and death. Image of Sylvia Ganush.jpg|The image of Sylvia Ganush. A Mouthful.jpg|A mouthful. Trivia *There are facts about Sylvia Ganush as seen on the obituaries/furnerals article section on a newspaper that Christine was reading after sending the greedy Stu Rubin away: **Mrs. Ganush's real name is Sylvia Upari and she was born in . She later immigrated to the United States of America during World War II. **She was a homemaker who was well known to a small community of Hungarians residing within the Echo Park district. **She died of heart failure on February 18, 2009, and was currently buried in Oakwood Cemetery. Her family members (including those of Russian descent) disagree over her exact age and no birth certificate is known to exist for how long. Category:Elderly Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Summoners Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Nemesis Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Stalkers